Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?
by RyokoMist
Summary: After saving Max from the clutches of Kobra, enough is enough for Terry. No longer wanting to put his best friend in danger, he decides the best way to protect Max is to end their friendship. But was his choice the right one? How badly will it affect Max? And what fate awaits when a threat once thought dead resurrects, and goes after Max without Terry there to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all. Here's the first chapter of a new story i promised my facebook followers i was going to do. Characters are very ooc here but I believe the more we get into the story I'll be able to correct that. It's been so awkward writing for Max as of recent and I feel like I've lost my grip on her. I'll probably start a Batman Beyond binge one of these days to get back to it. Anways, Max is different this chapter because she's feeling all depressed and shiz. Her sass should be coming back. Also, speak of coming back...someone's coming. :3_

 _Forgive any typos or errors. I tried to whip this up quick fast and in a hurry. LAWD!_

* * *

 _ **Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?**_

 **ONE**

* * *

The ride had been surprisingly quiet aside from the occasional groan of discomfort coming from Batman as he steered the vehicle through Gotham's night skies to take her home – "home" being the safety of the McGinnis household for the night. Max supposed that was to be expected given the circumstances; with broken (or were they cracked?) ribs that had been agitated from her jubilant hug of thanks after finding that he'd come to rescue the girl from the clutches of Kobra, she supposed she'd be in pain as well. It also made perfect sense to take her back to his place, just to be sure. Zander and his followers knew where Max lived, and while she was pretty sure the dino-mutated version of the pompous ruler was burned to a crisp, the same couldn't be said for all of his disciples who could possibly be hell bent on vengeance.

Even still – despite the two of them managing to escape from the terrorist organization with their lives fully intact – Max could tell there was something more that bothered her vigilante best friend. Gibson, still donning the Egyptian garb she'd woken up in, folded her arms across her chest and nibbled on her bottom lip as she adjusted her position in the tight rear of the Batmobile. Somehow, Max couldn't shake the nervous shiver that raced through her spine every time the whitened eyes of the Bat's cowl would suddenly narrow as if a thought taunted at his very soul.

She suspected something would change…but she never expected it could ever go this far…

* * *

Batman climbed out the Batmobile after parking it on the cave's Launchpad. Bats squeaked invitingly as their newest resident made his presence known. God, he'd come to love the sound of their eerie calls. The lad dropped from the ride and sauntered towards the command center – though his eyes never looked up from the floor to determine his direction; it was as if his feet moved on their own. The elderly man sitting at the heart of command watched the approaching youth out the corner of his wrinkled eyes with a hum of mild interest. Something was amiss – McGinnis was unusually silent after a job well done on a mission, and Bruce noticed (ordinarily the teen would be harping his own praises over the intercom all night to the point Wayne would simply turn off the communications device, knowing he'd have to hear more of it once the kid arrived back to the cave). With the cowl finally removed, Terry McGinnis leaned against the medical table where Bruce has patched him up one too many times than he cared to remember, and took a deep breath. After a few weeks of healing and advanced medicinal treatment, Terry's ribs were finally up to par and didn't feel like he was dying with every breath – which also meant the protégé was able to give his 100% once again out in the field. But even though physically McGinnis was back to peak performance, emotionally the future vigilante was lacking. He'd hoped that Wayne wouldn't notice but that was a foolhardy thought if there ever was one; nothing ever slipped past Bruce Wayne. Ever.

"I guess this is the part when I should ask if you want to talk about it," stated Wayne with nonchalance as his eyes focused on the large computer screen, analyzing some records on the criminals his apprentice had busted tonight.

Crap. Terry momentarily stiffened and tried to play off his boss's perception. "Talk about how stupid these idiots are getting these days? It's almost like they _want_ to get caught," the teen added with a fake chuckle.

The old man snorted, not sure if he was amused or irritated at McGinnis's attempt to pretend that Wayne was stupid. "Nice try at deflection, kid. You failed miserably – but nice try." McGinnis gave Wayne a confused look even though he knew that being shocked by now was absolutely stupid; Bruce turned in his chair and raised a brow at the teen as Ace trotted dutifully to his old master's side and sat on his hunches with a snort. "So, what's going on with Max?"

McGinnis opened his mouth to voice his shock but decided against looking like a complete idiot. Of course Wayne was able to figure out the source for the teen's turmoil. He was Batman, after all. Terry sighed and rubbed a palm against the back of his neck as exhaustion all of a sudden appeared to overwhelm the young man. Ever since the night Zander burst into his brilliant best friend's apartment and kidnapped her – ever since he let Max slip out of grasp and into the clutches of a psychotic, snake-worshipping ruler of one of the world's most deadly crime organizations who was seduced by the girl's obvious wiles and charms – Terry couldn't shake this feeling of inadequacy, feebleness, powerlessness. It wasn't just that he had failed to protect someone from harm, but that the neo-Batman had failed in saving _her_ : his best friend, the girl who meant so much to him. That ate away at his resolve…and it didn't help that since then all McGinnis could think about was every other instance that she'd been thrown into harm's way because of him since finding out his secret. Most of it was because she was stubborn and did the opposite of what he'd ordered, but he couldn't even keep her line with that! Sure, her behavior always got the job done but the _stress_ it caused was…well, unbearable. Other people he knew were put in harm's way because of him, naturally – but Max's romance with danger was becoming all the more excessive the longer they knew each other; and he found himself reaching a point when he wondered: "What," began the young vigilante with a heavy sigh, "if I can't protect her?"

What if the day came when someone important to you couldn't be saved _by_ you? What if the day came when no matter how hard you tried, you were still too late to save them? How often had the original Batman been tormented with that fear! And how many nights had he been trapped under its influence…especially after the fate that consumed his former Robin so many years ago. Jason. It was more than a fear or anguish. It was _corruption_.Bruce stared at the teen with emotionless eyes as he, for once, debated how he should answer that question. There was never really a simple answer – but there was one that he spent a lifetime utilizing. "This life," starts Bruce, "is filled with uncertainty. You never know what threat will come next, or how much stronger it might be. You don't even know if you'll live long enough to fight it off." Wayne tightened the grip on his cane as he rose to his feet with a grunt – Ace rising beside him. The former Dark Knight hobbled toward and then past his youthful student before coming to a slight pause at the foot of the stairs that led up into the manor. "But if there's one thing I am certain on," adds Wayne with an unreadable look over his shoulder, "it's that you can't protect everyone…especially the ones closest to you. Even when they _don't_ know your secret, their very lives are at risk." Wayne started up the stairs as the sound of his cane connecting with stone echoed throughout the cave. He never looked back as he added, "Imagine how much higher that risk is for the ones who _do_." The grandfather clock slid closed once its master had crossed the threshold, leaving McGinnis behind with the horrid realization as Bruce's final words resounded to him down below: "You can't protect everyone…"

Terry pressed a fist against his forehead and slouched against the table as his body grew heavy. He couldn't protect her.

* * *

Maxine Gibson walked down the steps of Hamilton Hill High with a strap of her trusty backpack strewn across a shoulder as she checked the time on her cell and sighed. Dark brown eyes stared up the drive of the school property with an expectant joy. Her sister Candice was supposed to finally be in town for a couple days and promised to pick her little sister up for some girl time. Max couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen or heard from her big sis and hadn't realized just how much she'd missed her until now. Max scoffed internally – whatever the number, it was definitely more than she had their mother and father. Anyway, the brilliant teen was good at being independent and managing on her own – it was one of the many attributes that made her so likeable amongst the clique – but there were times when even the free Maxine Gibson felt the sting of familial loneliness. Thank God for Terrence McGinnis in that aspect. If it weren't for him and the work they did together to keep the streets of Gotham safe, there would be absolutely nothing to stop Max from sinking into the depression that threatened to overrun her existence at night whenever her part-time best friend/part-time hero wasn't there.

"Max!" came a smooth voice from behind her. The African American femme turned and smiled as Dana Tan came jogging down the steps and linked an arm through Gibson's. In the background, Max noticed Terry slowly making his way down to join them – though his expression seemed far less thrilled than his girlfriend's. "You got club, or something?" asked Dana when she noticed that Gibson wasn't hightailing it for home and sticking around. School had already been out for almost an hour and, save the club attendees, was practically deserted by this point.

"Honey, bye!" Max exclaimed with a look of absolute horror that made her female friend giggle just as Terry came and stood behind Tan, his attention diverted elsewhere. Max raised a brow at the fact that he didn't even greet her and fought the urge not to scowl. Ever since the Kobra incident, day by day her heroic best friend's attitude had been more aloof than normal. He rarely talked to her over the past couple days, and when he did the conversation was very dry to point Max almost didn't want to converse with the dreg at all. She couldn't figure out what the hell his problem was, and there _obviously_ was one. This behavior was a huge difference from the usual hugging up, cuddling and all around intimate nature of their relationship that often made them the talk of Hill High. "Candice is picking me up," explains the pink haired genius, "but she's running late. You know it's been forever since she was in Gotham – she's probably lost!" The two laughed at that; until Max's cell alerted her of a notification and she looked to read a new text message before her smile vanished away.

"Max?" asked Dana with concern, the Asian beauty tilting her head down to get a better look at her best friend's lowered expression. Even McGinnis seemed to come back to his senses at her sudden mood change as he prepared to step around his girlfriend and reach for Gibson.

Max blinked and looked back up at the two with a smile – a smile so artificial it could've made a heart stop. "Looks like she can't make it."

Terry instantly caught something in Gibson's voice as he exchanged a glance with Dana (who looked heartbroken for their friend) and questioned, "To pick you up?"

"To Gotham," she answered simply with a detached tone before adjusting her backpack and shoving the phone angrily into her rear pocket. "Well, guess I should head home now – no use sticking around here."

Dana and Terry walked alongside her as a tense silence hung over the air between them. It was so awkward and uncomfortable that Terry was glad his phone rang and he had to step away for a minute to take the call. "Did she say why?" pried Dana in a whisper.

"Does it matter?" snapped Max with furrowed brows, her fingers tightening against the strap of her backpack after adjusting its weight. "I don't think it does. I mean, she has a life to live. I should be grateful that anyone even remembers my name at this point." She knew it wasn't something to be so angry about, but Max had been planning this weekend with Candice for two months now. All her credits she put aside for the best hotel in Gotham, reservations at the most luxurious restaurant, spa days – hell, even shopping. And with Candice, Max hated shopping. It was the devil's work. Even still, Gibson was willing to suffer if it meant being able to spend some time with her sister. In two days they would have had to catch up on 10 months-worth of life that passed them by…But as usual, that never happened. And it wasn't just that Candice couldn't come. It was a culmination of that and stress. Ever since that night, all Max saw in her dreams were images of scales and reptilian eyes – the gaze shifting from seduction, to anger – and a large mouth filled with teeth splattered in the red of innocent blood lunged forth to devour her. Max was a tough cookie – but this? And add onto that not being able to find out whatever the fuck was wrong with Terry, and it was a miracle that she was still even sane. "Look, I've gotta get on. I'll talk to you later. Shway?"

Dana's brows arched upwards as she opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. "Shway." As Max stormed off the school property Dana could only think how bad she felt, not being able to offer her best friend any consolation on the matter. In fact, Tan felt even worse for not knowing _how_. She only hoped that nothing else would make a move against Gibson. Anything more, and Max just might finally crack.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily that night. Lightning flashed against the sky and thunder rumbled with such power that he could feel it reverberating through the suit. His body shivered, but not from the cold, but from the thought of what he had to do. On the roof of the building opposite her apartment, Batman looked down and saw straight into the window where Max was sitting on the couch staring at something. Batman jumped down from the roof and landed on a ledge a couple floors below – giving him full access of the apartment's view. Max was in her usual off the shoulder grey crop top and black shorts – her hair was a mess from the humidity, but it still complimented her. In the girl's hands was a photo, and after zooming in on it, McGinnis could see it was a picture of Max's family. Shit.

Max reached for the phone and dialed. Almost instantly, the com inside of his suit began to ring. "Hello?" answered the Dark Knight after touching a button on the side of his head.

"I catch you at work?" asked Max with a frown, her eyes still focused on the picture in hand.

"Don't you always?" retorted to Batman's rough voice.

Somehow the tone in his voice gave his attitude away as Gibson immediately stiffened and put the picture down, leaning forward on the couch in that "oh hell no" way she did whenever she was getting pissed off. "If you didn't want to talk," started the girl with a cutting edge in her voice, "you shouldn't have answered the damn phone!" The Bat internally sighed. "I don't know what your problem is-."

"I don't have a problem," cut off Batman with a growl as thunder exploded to his south and the rain came down harder.

"Could've fooled me!" argued Max as she threw herself to her feet and began to pace back and forth. "Ever since we escaped from Kobra, you've been a real…dreg! You won't talk to me, and you avoid me. It's like you're mad about what happened."

"I AM mad, Max!" Batman hollered as he stood to his feet and clenched his fist in her direction. "I am beyond mad. I'm infuriated!"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't _ask_ Zander to recognize my goddess-ness and fall head over heels for me. And I most certainly didn't ask to be attacked, knocked out, kidnapped, held hostage, and then be almost transformed into a mutated dinosaur against my will! You can't be mad at me-."

Terry's resolve seemed to crack then as he exhaled and his voice lowered. "I'm not mad at you, Max. I'm mad at myself."

In an instant, Max's pacing came to a stop as she stood in the middle of the floor and pressed the phone tight against her face. It was all starting to make sense now. He blamed himself for what happened that night. "Terry," she started, knowing that she'd get chewed out for referring to him by his name rather than his alias. "It's not your fault. You did the best you could. We had no idea that Zander was so…twipped in the head. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me-."

Batman's clenched fists suddenly loosened and hung loose at his side as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He couldn't. He just couldn't… "I can't do this," Terry's voice choked out.

Max tensed as her breath caught in her throat. "Wh—what?"

And just like that, everything unloaded like a machine gun. Every thought, every emotion, every fear, all of it became evident in the hero's voice as McGinnis did the hardest thing he has ever had to since taking this lifestyle. "I can't do this anymore, Max. I can't deal with this. I know you're trying to help but its doing nothing but putting you in danger. I can't keep putting you in danger. I never should've have let you know. I never should have involved you in this, any of it."

Sudden fear gripped Max like a vice as her heart raced and knees threatened to give way. He couldn't be saying what she thought. He couldn't do that to her! ESPECIALLY not after all the hell he saw her go through today. He wasn't doing this to her! "That's not your call to make, Ter!" she growled at him with burning eyes as she made her way to the window as if knowing that's where he was hiding. Sure enough, across the street, there he stood like an ominous bringer of agony and pain…in that he was succeeding.

"No?" demanded the vigilante incredulously. "Even when I'm the one losing his damn mind whenever you're in harm's way? When I'm the one hunting you like a madman? When at the end of the day you could get hurt or worse, knowing that it would be all my fault? You don't get it, Max. You never got it! This was always a game to you but it's so much more." He could almost feel the slap she gave him with her gaze.

"How dare you?" she hissed – and McGinnis felt relief. Yes, the angrier she was at him, the easier he figured this would be. "I may have thought this was fun at first, but after all the time we spent together you really think I'm that much of a child?! I have had your back always, Batman!" Her voice was getting louder now and betrayed the hurt he'd inflicted on her emotions, and it caused guilt to flood through his chest cavity to the point that he felt physically ill. "Everything I have ever done – from putting my own life _selflessly_ on the line, to hacking enough shit to get me locked up in federal forever – everything has always been for you! To keep you safe! When you need help with a case, who do you call? Me! When you need someone to cover your secret and lie to Dana and your mom and whoever the hell else for you, who is it? Me! I'm the one who has to defend you, who has to get the brunt of the anger meant for your narrow ass. Whenever you get fucked up and need to get patched up, or need a place to crash for the night to recover: who offers a place for that for you? I do! You come in my house and bloody it up! Eat up my food, too. But I do it because it's not just what a partner in this line of work does, but because it's what I do for my _best mother fucking friend_. Because I love you! Yes, I have thrown myself out there a number of times against your orders but it got the job done, didn't it? You go out there every night and day – and every time you do, I'm scared that you'll never come back. Every night is hell for me, you friggin idiot! Do you know how many nights I have lost sleep worrying about you?" That caused the Bat to falter. "But I don't stop you from doing it! I don't beg you to quit, even though I've reached a point where I want you to. So how dare you?!"

He was silent for a moment as the force of her rant afflicted the hero to his very core. Not once had he wondered what this did to her. Terry didn't even think that she thought about stuff like that. But rather than make him fall back on this mission, Max's outburst only solidified his resolve. This relationship was causing her pain in ways he'd never foresaw…and because he cared about her, he foolishly saw only one option: "Then maybe we should spare one another the stress."

"So what? You want me to stop helping you out on missions?"

Batman's brows narrowed as he stated matter-of-factly without pause or compassion in his voice, "Max...I can't do THIS...anymore." Judging from the widening of her eyes as a crack of lightning blinded the rest of the world from between, he knew that she understood what he was saying. He expected anger – not the agony that consumed her features.

A tear fell from her eyes as Max's chest heaved and her head slowly shook. Finally, all of her emotions from all the hell of this day was finally starting to grip her. "…No…you can't. You're my best friend. And…you need me!" Though her soul knew it was the opposite – she needed him.

Batman turned his body on the ledge from her apartment and faced the direction of the passing street. "I'm sorry, Max. It's for the best." He reached to disconnect their call just as Max pushed open the window with a rough shove and leaned out for him as her lips moved but the words of them were deafened by the clash of thunder. Terry spread his wings and jumped from the ledge and flew off into the night sky, refusing to look back at the expression of betrayal that followed after him.

Max pulled back from the window and slid onto the floor in disbelief as her phone rang. Max looked at the incoming call name and anger exploded across her countenance as she tossed the phone for the opposite wall and it shattered into pieces. It was her sister.

Liars. All of them. And Maxine Gibson had finally had enough of them.

* * *

At the scene of the Kobra ship crash, the fire was long put out and even smoke no longer oozed from the rubble of the abandoned grounds. Police had come and go to accomplish their investigations, and now all that remained was a bitter reminder of just how out of control this world really was. It was quiet, eerily so…until the rocks and splintered metal began to shake and give way as something beneath the surface moved. Days of digging had gone by, and now it was finally just a few feet away from freedom. A single metallic plate and small group of rocks shifted to the side and revealed a tiny opening of darkness. A heavy breath ripped through it, causing dust to fly forth in agitation as a low grumbling like that of a growl echoed through the debris. A pair of golden eyes illuminated the surrounding darkness and narrowed as a voice hissed out from the depths, "Maaaaax."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_I had been meaning to post this update months ago but school has been kicking my arse. Anyways, i basically got pissed at myself for not updating sooner which is why i jus threw this out of my head tonight. I know it's short. Hopefully the next update will be a bit more exciting. I'm going to try to update another story by next weekend! Laters guys and goodnight!_

 _ps please excuse any typos or grammatical errors_

* * *

 _ **Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?**_

 **Two**

* * *

Terry walked through the front door of the house with a solemn expression on his face as his mother Mary and little brother Matt – both which were seated at the dining room table preparing to dig into dinner – turned at his arrival. "Food's ready honey," Mary offered with a raised brow of mild concern once she noted the teen's unusual silence. "You've had a long day with Mr. Wayne. Come eat."

Terry frowned and shook his head with an upraised hand. The boy swallowed the rising bile in his throat and answered weakly, "No, no. I'm not hungry."

Not hungry? Her son? Something had to be wrong, and greatly so. Between his somber look and refusal to eat, Mary McGinnis's concern grew and she started to rise from her chair. "Are you okay, Ter? You look sick…"

"If you're gonna upchuck-," teased Matt from his side of the table with a mischievous glint, "-bring it this way. I'd rather have pizza." His lips clamped shut, however, after the McGinnis matriarch shot the child a warning look. Got it: now wasn't the best time to work mother's nerves.

Not wanting to talk about it much less deal with Mary's further suspicions, Terry motioned for the mom to stay seated and headed to his bedroom without so much as a hug or kiss of welcome, stating, "I just need…some sleep. I'm going to bed." Terrence rushed into the hall to avoid the uncomfortable intuitiveness of his mother as swiftly as possible. If she'd caught him, and questioned him, he'd have to tell her that he and Max were…McGinnis touched his throbbing forehead in hopes of subduing the memory of Gibson's expression in that window…Guilt attacked his stomach like a punch straight from Bane, and Terry detoured straight for the bathroom where he hovered briefly over the toilet expelling every regret, hurt, and confusion about what he'd done tonight. Terry huffed and sat back against the bathroom wall for a moment longer, breathing heavily and feeling his mind whirling – debating with itself about whether or not he'd made the right choice. But Terry somehow found the strength to get up and, after brushing away the taste in his mouth, headed to his room where the young vigilante collapsed onto his mattress with a groan. The pale moonlight shone through the teen's window as he focused on the soft patter of rain on the rooftop as it eventually eased his thoughts and body.

As much as he might have hated it, still the young man was sure he had made the right choice. This was the only way to ensure his inability to protect Max didn't put her directly in danger at his expense again. Maxine Gibson was a tough girl. She'd be able to move on and go on about her life happily; happier than when he was in it, he assumed. She'd be fine. He made the right choice…right?

* * *

A week later, Chelsea Cunningham slouched against her locker first thing Monday morning before homeroom with a tight frown as Dana and Terry approached through the front door at the end of the hall, Nelson with them – which was surprising since he and McGinnis hated one another's guts. Obviously it wasn't an enjoyable commute for either of them, however, since judging from the looks on the male's faces, they appeared to be struggling not to knock the other's teeth in. Probably if it weren't for Dana being present, they would have already. Well, that was for the best – otherwise Chelsea wouldn't be able to talk to them about what had been bothering her for a while now. Once the involved parties arrived, Cunningham growled, "What took you all so long?" Chelsea never arrived to school early – but given the current situation, desperate times called for desperate measures; didn't mean she had to enjoy it, and she truly _didn't_.

"Relax, Chels," stated Nelson, winking seductively at an underclassmen who blushed a vibrant red as she walked by with her friends. "It's not 911-."

"It _is_ 911!" hissed back the blonde with a look of pure hate, slapping the jock upside the head with her chemistry notebook. "Do you honestly think I would sacrifice my beauty sleep to get here this early if it weren't dire?! I love you guys, but not 'arrive to this shithole almost an hour early just for the hell of it' kind of love you." The ginger jock hissed in pain and prepared to curse out the attractive counterpart but she gave him no time before turning back to the others who were struggling not to lose it with laughter. "This is serious guys. I'm worried."

Well that was reason enough within itself to pull themselves together – the ever lighthearted Cunningham hardly ever let anything to bother, much less worry, her. Dana cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong, Chels?"

Chelsea bit her bottom lip before responding in a low voice, "It's Max." Good thing she didn't notice Terry's immediate stiffen and discomfort, lest Cunningham would have pounced.

"What about her?" asked Nash, rubbing the back of his cranium gingerly; though the topic at hand did cause him to be a tad more attentive. Max was his friend too, after all – and now that Chelsea mentioned it, Nelson recognized that something somewhere was very off in regards to the bad ass genius.

Chelsea looked at all of them with a dumbfounded expression. "I can't be the only one who's noticed?! It's been over a week and there's no sign of her. She hasn't been to school – hell, she hasn't even called in to the office to give a heads up on _why_ she hasn't been to school – I can't get her on the phone, and I tried to go to her apartment a few times last week but no one is ever home. Max never turns down a chance for company since she's usually alone. And she NEVER takes a chance on fucking up her perfect attendance record." Chelsea squeezed the morning textbooks tight to the girl's perky chest as worry became even more evident on her features, earning a solemn silence from the gathered teens. "It's not like her," Cunningham murmured.

Dana gave Terry a look before gently rubbing Chelsea's shoulder and softly offering an alternative that would surely lessen the stress: "Maybe she's with her sister."

Chelsea scoffed at that option with so much resentment the air went cold. "Candice bailed on her, remember?"

Shit, she was right. Dana had been there when the text had come. Forgetting that level of disappointment from the brilliant friend was practically impossible. But, it could also mean that the elder sister felt like crap for ditching on Max like that, and came back to fix the issue. Sure they couldn't really rely on Max's sister much in the past, but this visit was supposed to be special for some reason to the younger Gibson. No sibling would in their right mind just…end that. "Yeeeeaaaah," started Tan before suggesting, " _but_ maybe things changed or something. Her sister owes her for, like, life. Maybe they just decided catching up was more important. Max deserves that much, right?"

But this time, Nash was the one to refute such thoughts as the jock folded his arms and leaned against the locker as well with a serious expression. "I don't know," Nelson chimed in. "It's still not adding up. If things with her sister had gotten as happy-go-lucky as you're saying, wouldn't Max have let at least one of us know?" Chelsea pointed a finger in the jock's direction as if indicating the vast importance of the point he'd just made. Nash gave one swift nod before adding, "No one's heard from Max in over a week. Nothing. I'm with Chels on this one: something's wrong."

Terry cleared his throat and adjusted his backpack with an almost empty gaze. "Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Everyone's eyes focused on him – some in shock, some in annoyance – but McGinnis ignored their reaction as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Look if Max really wanted help, she'd ask for it. Maybe it's best that we don't go poking our noses in her business."

Obviously Terry must have forgotten that they were _friends,_ and that as a result: none of them had to deal with any problem – no matter how big or small – alone. When one of them had a hard time, it was their job to help out. Unless…unless one of them was the reason for another's issue…Chelsea narrowed her brows. Son of bitch. "Ya know, McGinnis – it almost sounds like you know something we don't…" Cunningham raised from the locker and took a small step in his direction, tilting her head in that "you're about to get fucked up" manner she was notorious for when someone worked her nerve.

Oh shit. Terry shrugged, attempting to shrug off the blonde's suspicions. He did not have the energy to deal with this right now. "All I'm saying is: sometimes things happen. Sometimes we-." His ice blue eyes directed towards the doors subconsciously to avoid the others' judging gazes…and they soon widened a bit in recognition of the girl walking through them. "Max…" he said with more relief than he originally intended to give off. In truth, a week without anyone hearing anything from Gibson had caused the neo-vigilante to grow more concerned within these few moments talking with the gang than he had been since that night outside of her apartment. Terry expected for Max to not want to talk to him; but denying everyone else was definitely outside of her character. But it looked like he was worried for nothing: because here she was, walking through the Hill High entrance with her backpack slung over one shoulder as she turned down the protective collar of her blue jacket now that the girl was safely indoors away from the chilled outside air.

The gang followed McGinnis's gaze and seemed to relax at the sight of their previously M.I.A. friend. Thank the ever vigilant Batman. Chelsea threw up her hand and waved excitedly, calling out to their bestie, "Max! MAX!" But Terry felt something was off; that feeling was immediately confirmed as Gibson looked up at the sound of her name, but averted her eyes from the group as she walked towards them. Chelsea continued on as the girl approached, "Max baby, what's up? Where'd you disappear to, girl? You had us all….worried…?" Cunningham's mouth dropped helplessly as she and the others watched with absolute bewilderment as Maxine Gibson walked right past them without so much as a glance of acknowledgment. Just silence. As if they didn't even exist. Terry watched her go by, taking in the exhaustion that overwhelmed her countenance before practically feeling an icy chill rush up his spine as she passed and completely disappeared from sight after rounding a hall corner. The group stood there in dumbfounded silence; none of them sure of what the hell just happened, but knowing that things had become far more complex than any of them could have ever imagined.

* * *

She walked right by them – her only friends – as if they had never existed at all in the first place. Something told her she would regret that very soon, but right now Max didn't feel like pretending everything was fine and dandy because, in all honesty, it was far from it. And even more, how was she supposed to stand there in front of them while Terry was there? Simple – she couldn't; and wouldn't. The last thing the girl wanted right now was to even look at his face. She would much rather still be home but (as brilliant as she was) Max couldn't afford to make her make-up assignments list any bigger than it was, lest she might actually fall behind.

The first few days the girl was trapped home in a bubble of confusion. Somehow her mind hadn't been able to fully comprehend what McGinnis forced on their relationship. And every time Gibson seemed close to grasping it, denial surfaced. But in time it became clear, and the confusion was replaced with grief. It surprised her, to be honest. Max hadn't cried over anyone in a very long time. In fact, she hardly ever showed any signs of emotional weakness, even amongst her dearest friends (though Chelsea and Dana were always able to read right past her concealed attempts with much ease – that's what friends did, after all). Yet, the realization that McGinnis no longer wanted her around in his life as Batman (and otherwise) actually stung greatly; and it often times almost drowned her. But once that was past, and while she still felt great sadness over the situation, Max found more anger and sense of betrayal at the forefront of it all. The thought of everything the two had been through and his easy willingness to just toss it away enraged the girl beyond words. Between her so called best friend's abandonment and then the situation with Candice, Maxine Gibson was furious.

Gibson came to her locker and spun the dial in a swift and hard motion before yanking the handle and swinging the door open. She reached into her backpack and threw her textbooks inside with more aggression as the memory of that night played back; and as she thought on the expression Terry had just made when she'd come through the front doors. Relief? Relief was an indication of care – and as far as Max was concerned, McGinnis didn't care anymore; or at least he no longer had the right to. This was the choice that _he_ made, and _she_ would make sure that her once close friend suffered through it just as much as she was. He lied to her, tricked and used her just like everyone else had done. For the first time Max _hated_ him for it – the genius narrowed her brows and slammed the locker shut before stalking down the hall for homeroom – and she didn't give a single damn if Terry McGinnis found out just how much…

* * *

In spite of everything that happened – losing his men, ship, honor, pride…plan – there was only one thing that dominated the forefront of his mind as the Jurassic creature prowled through the darkness and foul rank of the underground systems beneath Gotham once free from his collapsed prison: Max. Her face blotted out everything else as a low growl reverberated through his massive chest. Zander hissed and leaned against a wall as a slow healing wound ached for a brief moment before the Kobra ruler trudged on. His highly attuned senses guided the spliced creature onward for a place he knew would be safe, a place where he could recover and regain his strength before pursuing vengeance for Kobra's foiled plot. "Maaaxxxx," his deep voice growled; though for some odd reason Zander had not yet determined whether his feelings for her were strictly of anger…or still of want.

She'd destroyed everything that he had been birthed to build – the future of Kobra, his future as King. But then again, she wasn't the real reason for this disaster…Batman was. The monstrosity growled again, this time with far more aggression than before. Batman was the one who showed up, who destroyed his ship, who even took Max away. In time Zander could have made her understand; Kobra was not without its ways of influence – but the vigilante showed up and ruined it all. Zander's sharp teeth bared and dripped hungrily with disdain for the hero. He would make Batman pay…but first? Max…

A mildly twisted smile carved over his razor fangs as the creature reached a hand to the wall and sharpened his talons with an eerie scratching noise while he disappeared down one of the tunnels – the sound echoing after him. Yes…first, he'd have to deal with Max.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
